


Body Parts

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Male Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge has a question to ask their friends. Same question, but two very different people.Oneshot/drabble





	Body Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378354) by litarnes. 



Pidge had suddenly thought of a good question for their friends. It was good and yet—uh, weird too to say the least. But the others would be amused.

“Guys,” they asked. “If you could grow another body part what would you do and why?”

Hunk paused to think about it, tapping his chin. “Probably a heart,” he said slowly. “Because lots of people need heart transplants. And not too many are available either. So I could give it to someone, you know?”

That was a sweet answer. Classic Hunk.

“Fuck that,” Lance interrupted. “I’d grow an extra arm so I could jack off and play Assassin’s Creed Brotherhood at the same time, man.”

Hunk froze.

“…is it too late to change my answer.”

Pidge snorted.


End file.
